


Why?

by Pinestar



Series: Hold Me [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Discussed Almost Rape, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Sonic Forces, Short, past break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar
Summary: Mighty asks Sonic why he and Shadow broke up.
Relationships: Mighty the Armadillo/Sonic the Hedgehog, Post-Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Hold Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Why?

Snuggled together in their warm bed, bodies covered in dry sweat. Mighty frowned, “Why'd you ‘n Shadow break up?” he asked, sick of the question plaguing him. It took a moment for Sonic's mind to process the question. 

When it did, he sighed, hesitating to think of his answer. “We just, didn't click.” The detective knew that there was more. 

“That wasn't the only reason, was it doll?”

“It was” 

“Sonic, tell me the truth.” A pause, “Please?” The hero sighed, tracing his fingers over Mighty's chest. 

“We were fighting. Like, a lot. Over stupid things.” He paused, “We also fought about very important things.” 

“Like what?” Mighty's voice was soft, much calmer than Shadow’s ever was. Sonic gulped.

“He-um, wanted to have sex.” Mighty blinked, confused at the problem.

“No offence, but where's the problem?” 

Sonic squeezed his eyes shut. “I-ah, I-I didn't wa-want-uh, to.” He whispered so quietly it was clear he didn't want Mighty to hear. The armadillo narrowed his eyes, staring at the hedgehog in the dark. 

“Did he force you?” Mighty's voice was soft and comforting. 

“N-no, we-well, sorta?” At the detective’s silence, the hero continued. “One time he, um, got drunk at Rouge’s bar, a-and uh, tried to force me.” Mighty's hold around Sonic tightened instinctively. “But-ah, he passed out before he could do anything besides touch me.”

The armadillo peppered kisses to his face, holding him tight, as if to try and protect him. Salty tears slipped down soundlessly, lips kissing them off. “I'm here now. And I'd never hurt you.” Mighty whispered. He mouthed comforting words against Sonic's skin. They snuggled closer together. 

“I know”


End file.
